Loyalists
Loyalists are a faction comprised of American citizens and former U.S. Military members. They want to take back America from the Gamers and Furries while supporting the gamers in their future conflicts. They are one of few factions who are supposed “Enemies“ of both sides. The furries, unless they were loyalists themselves, were mostly targeted because they invaded America and started The Utah Massacre. The gamers were also targeted for setting up a Socalist rule over the states. It is best advised to avoid them at all costs. The term Loyalist can also refer to those who stick to traditionalist values within their countries, in other words, Normies. History The loyalists have been around for much longer than you think. They have been around since the fall of the United States, although were not official untill late 2019. The United States was overwhelmed by both Furries and Gamers alike. The United States soon fell and was divided amongst the furries, and gamers. The furries had a monarchy in the north west as the gamers had a socalist rule in the south east. The bronies also set up a monarchy on the entirety of the west coast. This enraged many people as the United States had fought both of these ideologies in hopes of not becoming one of them, and now they were even separated. Citizens began protests, but nobody really saw them. Then, the theater of war in Europe erupted with the bronies. Many gamers and gamer officials went to Europe to help the situation. This included most officials in the GSA who overlooked the inflation they had caused. This further enraged civillians, and the protests became much much more violent. People even started comparing them to Anti-Fa. They would burn down buildings and kidnap Gamer and furry government officials. Authorities still paid little attention. Further enraged, former military officials founded the Loaylists. They gave their comrades armor, weapons, and vehicles to fight back the oppressive gamer and furry rule. After The Utah Massacre, (in wich protestors were gunned down by furry armed forces) the Loyalists were done waiting. They began using Guerilla warfare on The Furry States of America and Gamer States of America. The furries were in a temporary alliance with the gamers, and the gamers decided to fight back as well. This was a huge distraction from the war and The Bronies attempted to work with the loyalists, but were attacked as well. This meant that in America, it was all out war against the loyalists now numbering at 130 Million. Before any major pushes could be made, the loyalists drew an ace of spades card with The Surpsie Invasion of the Capitals of the U.S.G. and U.S.F. by having a full on surprise invasion in both countries. The furries having suffered from The Utah Massacre were prepared for loyalist aggression and took less casualties then the gamers in which most didn’t know who loyalists even were. The Operation was a resounding success in the beginning days with little casualties for the loyalists with the highest casualties being with the gamers. Conflicts * Mass Protests in the G.S.A. and U.S.F. * The Utah Massacre * The Surpsie Invasion of the Capitals of the U.S.G. and U.S.F. Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Furry Axis